It is known that a phenol-modified polyorganosiloxane can be used as an optical material such as contact lenses by utilizing a high refractive index thereof (for example, the section of Prior Art described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H06-184310). In addition, it is known that a phenol-modified silicone oil can be used as a modifier for an aromatic polycarbonate resin (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H10-182832 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2001-147544). Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H10-182832 describes that a phenol-modified polyorganosiloxane having a phenolic functional group at the terminal of the molecular chain can be used as a modifier for an organic resin such as a polyester resin, a polyamide resin, a polycarbonate resin, and a polysulfone resin (the section of Prior Art).
In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H03-79626 describes a polycarbonate resin modified by incorporating a phenol-modified polyorganosiloxane in the main chain of a polycarbonate resin.
In addition, in a method for preparing an organomodified polyorganosiloxane other than a phenol-modified polyorganosiloxane, it is known that after carrying out an addition reaction between an olefin and a hydrosilane compound using a platinum catalyst, a step of removing impurities with activated carbon before a stripping step is applied (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H10-017670, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H07-238170, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H05-156019). However, they completely fail to focus on the amount of platinum or the platinum catalyst remaining in the products and the hue of the obtained products. Heretofore, reducing a platinum content contained in a phenol-modified polyorganosiloxane with activated carbon has not been described, and effects obtained due to the reduction of the platinum content in the case of using a phenol-modified polyorganosiloxane as a modifier for a resin are not known.
Namely, none of the aforementioned Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H06-184310, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H03-79626, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H10-182823, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2001-147544 describe or suggest that a content of platinum and a platinum catalyst remaining in a phenol-modified polyorganosiloxane and hue of the phenol-modified polyorganosiloxane as a product are focused on and controlled.